


let it snow

by batofgoodintent (crownedcrusader)



Series: Tumblr TimKon prompts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Forced Bonding, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, it does not work out as planned, the team is trying to set them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownedcrusader/pseuds/batofgoodintent
Summary: Tim and Kon get trapped in a cabin during a blizzard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt (find me at timdrakeothy) was from xxla-vie-en-rosexx: "TimKon Prompt: Snowed In"

Kon swore Tim had gone over every inch of the cabin at least five times. First, to look for a way out—second, to check for the source of the blue Kryptonite that had Kon out of commission—and third, fourth, and fifth, to look _again_. It wasn’t like Tim could have missed anything the first two times, but he was _Tim Drake_. And, apparently, being Tim Drake meant that he couldn’t accept the situation they were in. So he had to check again, and again, and again.

It’s not like Kon was thrilled about it, either. Granted, he couldn’t feel the cold like Tim could, and he didn’t have a schedule so busy that one day off would set him back two weeks, but he definitely had places he’d rather be.

But apparently, their team had some kind of vendetta against them. Because those damn traitors had faked a lead, and then dropped them in the middle of a cabin in the woods—right before a blizzard. Even that wouldn’t have been a problem, except for the blue Kryptonite that the team had smuggled into the house. By the time Kon had noticed the drain on his powers, it was too late.

And so, here they were. Stuck in a cabin in the woods, in a blizzard, with no heater and no way out. No heat vision, no flight—and to make matters worse, the sun was behind both the roof and the clouds, so the blue Kryptonite was having a worse reaction than usual. Not that he wanted to mention it to Tim—his best friend was stressed enough as it was.

For now, it seemed like the best course of action was to wait it out. And for Tim to succeed at that, he needed to conserve heat—something he couldn’t do while scouring the cabin.

“You’re not gonna find a magical fix to this,” Kon finally announced, voice barely audible over the snowstorm and his position on the couch. “They trapped us in here on purpose.”

Tim looked over at him. Though he didn’t look angry that Kon wasn’t helping out, he did look thoroughly unimpressed. Kon decided not to feel too offended—not even at Tim’s scathing tone. “And you’re going to accept that lying down?”

Kon gestured mildly to his reclined position on the couch. “Yeah. As literally as it gets.”

“Just because there’s blue Kryptonite doesn’t mean you’re totally useless,” Tim snapped. “We can’t just let them get away with this!”

“They’re not going to let us die in here.” He gestured mildly to the blankets on the shelf, and to the couch. “All I’m saying is it stopped dropping in temperature at fifty degrees, and they left you a couple of means to keep warm. Whatever they’re trying to get us to do, it’s not fatal.”

Tim grit his teeth. “And, again, you’re just going to take that? Even if they’re not trying to kill us, they still locked us in here!”

“You think I enjoy being under blue Kryptonite?” Kon raised a brow, trying to look less drained than he felt—but now that Tim’s attention was on him, he was pretty sure he was failing. “There’s not much we can do until they come back for us. So chill, alright?”

Tim shivered, right on cue at Kon’s unfortunate phrasing.

“…Or, don’t chill,” he continued. “Just—grab those blankets and sit with me, ‘kay? If you’re here you might as well catch up on all that sleep you’ve been missing.”

And, oh.

Suddenly, Kon knew why the team had abandoned them here. Or, at least part of the reason. If they’d just wanted Tim to sleep, they could have tranqued him like usual. But even if that was only a part of their plan, Kon wasn’t totally against it anymore… though he still wasn’t thrilled about the blue Kryptonite.

The mere reminder of it kind of pissed him off, actually—but as Kon tried to sit up and convince Tim to come over, another wave of weakness and nausea sent him horizontal.

Before Kon could convince Tim that he was totally fine, Tim was already grabbing the blankets off of the shelf and coming towards him. For once, Kon could really feel the other’s weight against him, especially when it was all concentrated on Tim’s knees hugging his hips and his hand pressing against Kon’s chest.

Almost instinctually, Kon batted Tim’s hand away. Fortunately his strength was gone so he didn’t hurt him, but it did make him fall chest-to-chest on top of him. And while the heavy pressure was no longer just in Tim’s hand, he now had pressure all over him—warm, comfortable pressure with a heartbeat and a scent that reminded him of home. Uh, if he’d ever really had a home, anyways.

…Was that a weird thing to think about his best friend?

Kon decided not to worry about it too much.

And, better yet, he found himself on the cusp of an idea—an idea of what the team was planning when they locked him and Tim in here.

But before Kon could really grasp the idea, it slipped away. With everything going on, it was just too hard to focus. Kon was too out of it (and warm, and comfortable, and content) to care about any major ideas.

“Kon?”

Kon slid his arms around Tim’s waist, pulling him close. “Jus’ go to sleep,” he murmured. The blue Kryptonite seemed to be having a stronger and stronger effect on him, and he couldn’t find the energy to stay awake. So he mustered all of his strength in one final hug and reassurance. “They’ll… pro’lly be back, like… tomorrow morning. Sleep ‘til then.”

Whatever Tim said in reply, Kon missed, but that was okay. Being locked in and only having Kon and blankets to stay warm meant that Tim had no option but to sleep. —especially since Kon was holding him so tightly.

Despite his initial aversion to their team’s betrayal, Kon couldn’t find it in him to be anything but peaceful as he drifted off.

\--

When Kon awoke, he was in medbay, but there was still a warm weight on his chest. Looking up, he didn’t even have to check who it was, because he recognized that heartbeat on instinct. Which, naturally, meant that the blue Kryptonite was gone, and his powers—namely his superhearing—were back.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the sunlight filtering in through the windows. Though he still felt kind of out of it, he could feel energy returning to his body, which meant he was on his way to recovery. Even better, Tim’s heartbeat was a little slower than usual, which meant that Tim was actually relaxed (and _asleep_ ) for once.

Against his better judgment, Kon allowed himself to enjoy the moment.  So he shifted one of his arms to ghost up and down his best friend’s back, just glad that Tim was okay.

Someone cleared their throat, and Kon glanced up at Cassie, realizing that—apparently—he wasn’t alone.

“He’s tranqued,” she said. “And you’re still recovering from the blue Kryptonite, so I’ll be nice and not mention this to anyone. But don’t even think about moving.”

Kon nodded, mostly because he didn’t want to risk waking his best friend. “I won’t, trust me.” As he looked closer at her, though, memories of last night soon started to trickle in, and with it came his irritation. “So is anyone gonna tell me why you guys locked us in there?”

Cassie shook her head, but despite her attempt at professionalism, she smirked. “All I’ll tell you is that it worked,” she said. “Figure the rest out for yourself.”

With that, she turned on her heel and left—leaving Kon to his thoughts, and to a sleeping Tim still on top of him. Kon felt himself already getting drowsy again, so he decided not to question her further.

Because, well. If it took blue Kryptonite and being snowed in to get Tim to sleep…

There were worse things their team could’ve done.

(Kon still didn’t fully grasp the purpose of the mission, but that was okay. Baby steps in the right direction could still lead to the right outcome.

And as Kon continued smoothing his hand up and down Tim’s back before moving it up to thread it through Tim’s dark hair, everyone watching counted it as a rousing success.)

 


End file.
